


Approval

by TailorNorata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Peter loves so visit Stiles at the Coffee Shop he works at and is contemplating to ask him out at some point, maybe.Things take a strange turn though when some relatives of Stiles show up.





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Mikaelson/gifts).



> Happy belated Holidays to thechaoagoddess from your backup secret santa!  
> I hope you enjoy your gift all the same :)

Peter’s appointment to sell the artefact he had acquired had been canceled the last minute.

 

While in general he did not like when that happened, right now he wasn’t that annoyed by it, because it meant he’d have time to visit his favorite coffee shop.

 

The Night Owl’s Nest was a lovely shop that was often the only decent place open at night.

They didn’t open before afternoon and closed early in the morning when the earliest other coffee shop opened.

 

Peter absolutely was a night owl, not only because his job often demanded it but also because he preferred night time. The world didn’t feel as crowded at night.

 

The main reason Peter loved Night Owl’s Nest though was because of the young man who worked there.

 

Peter would never have initiated any flirtation with someone who was at work and not able to tell him to fuck off. 

 

As a werewolf he could always smell how uncomfortable people got when customers came on to them in that way and he had hated it since he was old enough to understand what that was about.

 

All the more disheartening had it been to walk into The Night Owl’s Nest for the first time and be confronted with the most attractive person Peter had ever met.

 

His appearance was beautiful.

 

Wild, dark brown hair down to his chin, eyes like burnt caramel, lovely long eyelashes, a cheeky curve to his eyebrows, lips that always seemed to barely conceal a smirk, a neck that made Peter almost lick his lips, scattered over his skin moles Peter wanted to follow all across that tall, lithe but broad shouldered body.

 

As Peter had gotten closer the other smells of baked goods and coffee stepped back to make space for a scent that was not as he expected the one of a sweaty, hard working human and deodorant but the woods at a warm autumn day when golden sun beams warm up the wet earth and decomposing foliage.

 

Maybe he was a mage, or not entirely human? Maybe that was part of why he was so alluring? He didn’t smell like ozone the way most magic users did, so maybe not?

 

“What can I do you for?” The guy asked and Peter remembered he had come in to get himself a snack because he had nothing good at home right now. But he also had been too busy thinking about the guy in front of him to decide what he wanted.

 

A quick glance at his name tag told Peter he apparently was called ‘Stiles’. “What can you recommend Stiles?”

 

He got an amused smirk. “Everything. But the hibiscus-lime cupcakes are our special for the night. And I can attest they are otherworldly.”

 

Peter raised a brow at that. “Otherworldly?” he took a look at the cupcakes and took the time to read the tags for the other tasty looking cupcakes as well “I guess I’ll have to try them then. One of those please. And maybe one of the ginger-lemon and one of the butterscotch cupcakes too.”

 

Stiles smiled “Good choice. Anything else?”

 

Peter looked up at their range of beverages. “Yes, a mocha latte please, medium size. That’s it.”

 

With a nod Stiles added the coffee and then told him his total while his colleague who was manning the coffee machine started making Peter’s order.

 

Peter paid, got his money back and then had nothing to do except to consciously not stare at the young man in front of him.

 

Stiles on the other hand apparently had no issue staring at Peter with an amused smile.

 

A silent moment passed before he pointed at Peter’s jacket. “I think you got some blood there buddy.”

 

Peter looked at his sleeve and could only make a ‘huh’ noise at that. Because really what else do you do when your barista points out there is blood of the witch you killed earlier that night on your clothes.

 

“You want a napkin?”

 

He gave Stiles a small smile “That’d be nice, thank you.”

 

Luckily it wasn’t that difficult to get blood off of a leather jacket - which was exactly why he liked wearing them.

 

“Maybe the next jacket should be red so nobody sees you bleeding.”

 

Peter grinned at the joke Stiles had made and checked if he had missed any other spots.

“Thanks, but I am not going to run around dressed like Deadpool. And who says it’s my blood?”

 

With a chuckle Stiles bagged Peter’s cupcakes. “Tough guy huh? Too bad you aren’t down to cosplay, I bet you’d look great in a skin tight suit.”

 

He took a deep breath through the nose and focused on Stiles’ scent to reassure himself the guy was actually flirting with him because he wanted to. Sure enough Stiles smelled excited with a hint of pheromones.

 

There was no shame in reciprocating then.

 

“I look good in most things darling. And I should have known a coffee shop that’s open at night is staffed by the local kinksters.”

 

His coffee was ready and Stiles handed him both the beverage and the bag with cupcakes.

 

“Yes, a deviant mind is a requirement for the position, maybe you’d like to apply. Careful with that, the coffee is still hot.”

 

He took his order and pointedly took a sip before grinning. “I can handle quite a bit of heat, don’t worry. Have a good night you two.”

  
  


And ever since that night Peter had made it a habit of coming by when he had the time.

Their flirting had only gotten worse and Peter loved every time he managed to make Stiles blush and his scent dipped into aroused, which was a truly intoxicating smell.

  
  


He had contemplated asking Stiles out for an actual date for quite some time now, but so far it never had felt like the right moment to do so.

 

Maybe tonight.

 

He walked into the shop and immediately felt like he just stepped into the forest. The normal smell of the coffee shop had almost fully been replaced by the smell of fresh air, leaves, living wood, earth and flowers. Little sensation had ever been stranger than stepping into a room and having it smell like outdoors.

 

Only after shaking that first moment of confusion he realized the only people in the shop were a group of a dozen people who all had Stiles’ pale skin and looked kind of like they might be related to him. They all seemed vaguely between twenty and thirty years old even though some of them had eyes that gave Peter the sense they were older than that.

 

All their heads had turned to him as he entered and it felt he was being assessed by them like they were contemplating something about him that he couldn’t grasp. The hairs in his neck were standing up and he got the urge to turn around and leave.

 

Stiles, who was standing at the table, a tray of cookies in his hand smiled at him though. “I’ll be with you in a moment Peter.”

 

As Stiles said that Peter could hear the group start to mumble among them in a foreign language that seemed vaguely germanic. All he understood was that they repeated his name a few times.

 

_ “...sen Seelenverwantelt is en hybscher Kerl...aber wat en langweilker Name dat is, Peter…” _

 

_ “Peter? Biste sicher et is sen Seelenverwantelt? En Gestaltwandler is en merkwyrdik Entscheidung. Allerdinges is kleen Stilinski ja och en merkwyrdik Alb.” _

 

_ “Ik mag sen Seelenverwantelt. Peter kuckt wie en kluger Mann.” _

 

_ “Ik frey mik Spaß met em zu ham. Hybscher Bursche.” _

 

He narrowed his eyes at them, unsure what to think of it but decided to just get his coffee and leave then.

 

So he walked up to the counter and told Kira, Stiles’ colleague what he wanted.

 

She gave him a compassionate smile and started on his order.

 

After a minute or so Stiles came back behind the counter and gave Peter a reassuring smile just as two of the strangers parked themself left and right to him.

 

The one on the left was just as tall as Stiles, his eyes were poison green though and his hair was almost white blonde. The one on the right was a bit shorter than Peter with pitch black hair and just as black eyes, it was very unsettling.

 

Both features seemed sharper than a normal human’s would be and Peter thought that if they were really related to Stiles then maybe Stiles was actually some form of half blood.

 

“You look nice” the one with the black eyes said.

 

“You smell nice too” the one of his left added.

 

Peter glanced at Stiles who offered an apologetic smile. “Those are my cousins Zweigling and Astrich. They are here to visit from Europe with their family.”

 

Zweigling grinned “Come sit Peter, we like you. We want you come eat with us. Stiles made good food.”

 

What was he stumbled into here.

 

If he had been able to properly assess what he was dealing with here he might have considered to outright refuse and go.

 

But he was not in the business of meddling with powers he had no clue about and it as easy to recognize those were some form of supernatural creatures.

 

“I uhm...I don’t…”

 

He gave Stiles another glance.

 

The young man seemed conflicted. “Do you have work to do?”

 

“Not really…”

 

Why was he answering honestly? This would have been his perfect out.

 

Astrich smirked and Peter recognized that expression from Stiles all too well. “Good, you not busy, you come sit, come eat. You can help us talk english better.”

 

A last time he looked at Stiles but the young man just shrugged. “It is easier to let them have it their way. They won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

Oh great.

 

He was lead to the area they had occupied and was introduced to everybody but could not really register all the strange names he heard.

 

He was sandwiched between between Astrich and Zweigling and they started to ask him questions.

 

How old he was, what he was doing for a living, if he had ever travel to a different country, if he had liked it, what he thought of Stiles and many more.

 

He answered all the questions and tried to be polite and observant.

 

None of these people had that pull that he felt with Stiles, so maybe that wasn’t a part of his supernatural side?

 

He was curious if other people found Stiles unsettling the way Peter felt his relatives were.

 

Stiles came by to bring him his coffee and Zweigling got up to shove Stiles onto the bench next to him.

 

They exchanged an awkward smile but Peter could not deny having Stiles next to him made him feel better about this.

 

It took maybe half an hour until he felt actually quite comfortable and joked around with the group. They weren’t actually that bad, all of them tried to speak english in his presence, and even though it was a bit broken he could understand most of them. The few times it got difficult Stiles translated what they wanted to say and a few words Peter actually understood from the little bit of German he knew.

 

The food was as good as ever and he barely noticed his cup never became empty.

 

Eventually there were some glances exchanged and Astrich nudged him in the side with a welcoming smile. “We want to dance, you come with us Peter.”

 

He was a bit surprised. “Dance? Here? There is no music…”

 

The group laughed and a woman with long curly hair in the same color as Stiles and eyes like liquid gold who’s name Peter had entirely forgotten said “No, dance in forest. We make music. Come with, it lots fun!”

 

He gave Stiles another glance and the group seemed to realize that because someone said “Stiles comes too.” and the group agreed collectively, which made Stiles’ blush.

 

The other giggled and Peter realized for the first time Stiles was actually the only one of them who had even slightly rosy cheeks. It was warm and cozy in the coffee shop but they all still looked pale as moonlight.

 

He would have declined the offer but if Stiles actually went with him it might in fact be a fun experience. Peter was not the kind of person to shy away from some unconventional partying. Though it had been a while.

 

“Are you really coming too?” he asked, trying to keep an even voice and Stiles smiled shyly 

 

“Yeah…”

 

Well then.”Okay, I’ll come.”

 

The decision was welcomed by a collective cheering and laughter.

 

Quicker than expected the group was ready to leave.

 

Stiles apologized to Kira who reassured him everything was ok and gave Peter another sympathetic smile before they were dragged outside of the shop.

 

The procession to the woods was cheerful and had Peter doubted at first that the group would in fact made their own music as they started to sing and dance their way through the nightly streets towards the woods he doubted no more.

 

Their voices carried in an eerie but beautiful way and their singing was powerful in a way that seeped into his body and made his limbs twitch.

 

So when one of them, angelic blonde locks and honey brown eyes took his hand to dance along it was easier to just do that then to refuse.

 

He looked back and saw Stiles being pulled into another dancing line.

 

Before he even knew it they reached a clearing.

 

Everyone in the group threw their hands up and just like that the place as filled with hovering, softly gold glowing lights.

 

Without the singing ever stopping others used magic to create soft looking cushions between the roots of the huge, old trees and again others unpacked food Peter partly recognized as things Stiles had baked and partly didn’t recognize at all but it all looked great.

 

Someone handed him a chalice that looked like it was made of almost see through amber filled with a pale green liquid that smelled amazing.

 

He was starting to have a clear idea what kind of creatures these people were, he wasn’t stupid, so he tried to find Stiles to ask him if it was okay to drink it.

 

He spotted him sitting at the roots of a tree, smiling and swaying with the music.

 

As their eyes met he reached out his hand and Peter followed the motion until their fingers slid together and grasped each other.

 

“Come sit with me Peter” Stiles said easily and sipped from his own drink.

 

He did as asked and pointed at his chalice. “I don’t mean to be rude but is it okay to consume anything here? Or will I be stuck in some kind of other realm or be a slave to someone or something?”

 

Stiles chuckled. “It’s okay. This is still the mundane world, they just brought a little bit of the pleasures of their realm with them to have some fun.”

 

He took another look at the drink, it smelled really good. “Can I trust you, Stiles?”

 

Peter had thought Stiles might tell him to listen to his heart or something but instead he pulled Peter’s face really close, until his lips were touching Peter’s ear.

 

And he told Peter his true name.

 

Peter felt the power of the moment, felt his body tingling at the sound.

 

Then Stiles leaned back. “Drink Peter, you have nothing to fear from me or my kind.”

 

And Peter did.

 

It tasted the way walking through a meadow at sunrise with morning dew on all the blades of the grass felt and made him high in a way wolfsbane laced alcohol or weed never could. He didn’t feel intoxicated, just relieved of any kind of sorrow, like the world was a beautiful, happy place worth to be celebrated.

 

They ate, they drank, danced and Peter felt like it all lasted days and seconds at the same time.

  
  


When the first beams of sunlight broke through the fog of the early morning hours and the branches of the trees most of the fairies were asleep and so was Peter.

 

Until he was woken by Zweigling.

 

The fae smiled at him warmly, which helped with his unsettling, black eyes. “Come Peter, I bring you home.”

 

“Okay…” Peter mumbled and got up, looking for Stiles and seeing he was sleeping between two other fairies.

 

“He will get home safe, no worries.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Peter let Zweigling accompany him to the apartment complex he lived in but not up to his own flat.

 

He lived in the anonymity of the huge building for a good reason, because it was more difficult to find out where exactly his home was.

 

He told Zweigling he’d be able to make it on his own from here and the guy placed one hand on Peter’s shoulder “You have our approval Peter.”

 

That was a weird way to say you liked somebody, but they were from another country to he wasn’t that irritated.

 

“Thank you, you guys were fun to hang out with too. Goodbye Zweigling.”

 

“Goodbye Peter” the guy said and then Peter  unlocked the door and waved a last time before closing it behind him.

 

He fell into bed and had barely time to really think about what a weird night that had been because he was exhausted and almost immediately fell asleep.

  
  
  


The next evening he woke up and for a moment thought maybe everything was just a dream. But one look at his shoes told him otherwise. Their soles had actual holes from dancing all night.

 

He took a shower, cleaned himself up, got dressed and went to the coffee shop to see Stiles, even though he had no clear idea what he wanted to say or do when he did.

 

He didn’t need to know apparently though, because when he got there one of the faeries was there too, the one that had looked by far the oldest.

 

She smiled when she saw him enter and waved him towards the table where she was sitting with Stiles.

 

He glanced at Stiles who just shrugged helplessly.

 

So he went and sat down.

 

“Peter.” the young looking woman with straight, auburn brown hair and eyes almost like Stiles’ except for how ancient they seemed said. “I just tell Stiles how happy I am for you two. Everybody is approving. You are good man. You make little Stiles happy. We are happy too. You have much to talk. I see you at wedding.”

 

And with that she patted Stiles’ hand, stood up and left.

 

As she walked out of sight of the shop’s window Stiles let his head fall onto the table and groaned.

 

Peter blinked a few times and felt very confused.

 

“Wedding?” he mumbled and Stiles groaned again before talking against the table 

 

“Sorry about that…”

 

“About what exactly?”

 

Stiles sat up again and smiled insecurely. “Ok, listen, this is going to sound batshit, okay? Apparently back in the old word the family has a magic tree that tells them stuff...and it told my nana, who just walked out that I found my soulmate…”

 

Stiles blushed at the word and Peter couldn’t hide a smile.

 

“Any mate needs to be tested for suitability...fooling around is something nobody cares about but a soulmate is a really fucking serious thing apparently. So a delegation of them came over here to...to make sure you are worthy to be with me…”

 

Stiles hid his face in his hands this time. “I’m so fucking sorry” he said and his voice was muffled by his hands.

 

But Peter’s brain was processing.

 

That pull towards Stiles made so much sense now.

 

Zweigling saying he had their approval. The guy had meant Peter had the approval to marry Stiles!

 

He laughed a little nervously at the idea. “Do you think it’s ok if we start with a date instead of immediately getting married? Only if you want of course…”

 

Stiles lowered his hands and looked at Peter with wide eyes. “Are you serious? You’d actually want to go out with me after this?”

 

Peter shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about asking you out for a while now. It feels like this might be the perfect time to do it. So what do you say? I could cook for you for a change and we watch a superhero movie together.”

 

Stiles grinned at him. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I appreciate it a lot :3


End file.
